Petrichor
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Hujan; cuaca dingin itu paling nikmat dilewati dengan secangkir kopi panas, kan?


**Petrichor**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari pembuatan fic ini.

 **Petrichor** by **Kuroyuki Alice**

Summary:

Hujan; cuaca dingin itu paling nikmat dilewati dengan secangkir kopi panas, kan?

Warnings: Typo(s), gaje, abal, alur kecepatan, etc.

Jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide, mohon dimaklumi.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kerja bagus!" seruan bergema sepanjang koridor kantor percetakan itu. Hari telah beranjak senja, namun matahari tampaknya masih enggan untuk meninggalkan singgasananya.

"Oh, Mikuo- _senpai_. Sudah mau pulang?" tanya seorang wanita manis berperawakan mungil dengan surai pirang madu sepundak dengan pita putih besar yang bertengger di pucuk halusnya.

"Ya. Kau tahu, tidur di lantai kantor yang keras dan dingin selama tiga hari berturut-turut sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus," seorang pemuda dengan paras lumayan, bersurai _tealette_ setengkuk dengan manik seiras yang melembut. "Nah, sampai jumpa besok, Rin."

"Un! Hati-hati di jalan!" Rin, si gadis, melambai padanya dengan senyum lebar di muka.

' _Dia benar-benar mirip dengan kakaknya_ ," pikir Mikuo dalam hatinya.

Mikuo merentangkan tangan-tangannya, berusaha melemaskan sendi-sendinya yang kaku, seiring dia berjalan menjauhi kantor tempatnya berkerja. Menjadi editor di perusahaan percetakan yang cukup bernama bukan hal mudah. Lembur setiap hari sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari.

Berkali-kali Mikuo menguap lebar dalam perjalanannya pulang ke apartemennya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus-elus tengkuknya yang kaku.

Pria itu sampai di tempat penyebrangan. Kaki berbalut celana kain hitam dan sepatu pantofel coklat tua berhenti, menunggu lampu berubah hijau bersama segerombolan orang lainnya.

Mikuo kembali menguap, ' _Hari sudah mulai dingin_ ,' kembali dia membatin sambil merapatkan mantel abu yang dikenakannya.

Lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau, seiring dengan tetes-tetes air yang dengan cepat melesat jatuh membasahi bumi.

Mikuo tersenyum, langkahnya sama sekali tak dipercepat. Hujan selalu dapat membangkitkan kenangan yang dikubur Mikuo dalam, memori yang cukup manis, sebenarnya.

 _Tidakkah mereka juga bertemu di hari berhujan seperti ini?_ Mikuo memandang angkasa monokrom sendu.

 **.**

" _Mikuo-_ senpai _?" sesosok gadis kuncir kuda panjang dengan sebuah payung di tangan menghampiri pemuda yang tengah berjongkok di gerbang sekolah, menunggu hujan yang tak kian reda._

" _Hmm?" pemuda itu—Hatsune Mikuo—berbalik, memandang gadis dengan manik cakrawala biru musim panas indah yang menarik hati. "Kau mengenalku?"_

 _Gadis itu tertawa, seakan pertanyaan Mikuo adalah hal terbodoh yang dapat ditanyakan oleh orang-orang. "Tentu saja._ Senpai, _kan, lumayan terkenal di SMA ini."_

" _Oh." Mikuo tidak menyangkalnya. Otak yang cukup terasah dan wajah rupawan memang dapat membuatmu dikenal satu sekolah, kan? "Dan kau…Ah!" Iris langit biru indah dan surai pirang madu yang khas, ciri gen yang memimpin sekolah itu. "Kau Kagamine, he?"_

 _Gadis itu berdiri tegak, sebelah tangan yang memegang payung di balik punggung dan sebelahnya lagi diletakkan di pelipisnya, berpose hormat. Dengan riang, dia berucap, "Yep! Kagamine Lenka dari kelas 1-3. Salam kenal, Hatsune Mikuo-_ senpai _~!"_

 _Tak lama, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan mereka. "Ah, aku sudah dijemput," tampak raut kecewa di paras si gadis._

 _Gadis itu memberikan payung yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada Mikuo, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Mikuo-_ senpai _! Semoga lain kali aku bisa berbincang lebih lama denganmu." Gadis itu menghilang ke balik mobil hitam itu, melambai pada Mikuo dengan ceria dari jendela mobil yang dibuka lebar._

 _Mikuo tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa, Lenka."_

 **.**

Si pemuda menghela napas, dirogohnya tas yang sedari tadi anteng di bahunya, mencari kunci apartemennya. Daun pintu diputar, pintu kayu itu terayun terbuka dan Mikuo segera masuk ke dalam sana, membiarkan lantai luar dipenuhi oleh genangan air dari pakaiannya yang basah.

"Aku pulang," serunya entah pada siapa. Mikuo melepas mantel dan kaos hitam polos yang dipakainya, menjatuhkannya sembarang di lantai, menyebabkan genangan air lain.

Pemuda itu masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos hitam longgar lainnya dan celana panjang krem. Seekor kucing dengan bulu lebat putih dengan netra biru langit—yang seiras dengan manik si gadis— dan mentari hangat—yang identik dengan surai si gadis— mengeluskan dirinya ke kaki si pemuda.

Mikuo tersenyum. Dia berjongkok lalu meraih kucing itu ke dekapannya, "Aku pulang, _Lenka_."

Pemuda itu beranjak ke dapur, hendak menikmati cairan hitam pekat kesukaannya. Dulu, gadis bersurai mentari itu akan terus mengomentari hal itu, tidak jarang si gadis akan memasukkan krimer super manis ke kopi pahitnya.

Mikuo terkekeh, di bawanya cangkir kopi itu dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lain masih memangku kucing putih dengan manik hetero itu. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah, dihempaskannya tubuh lelahnya ke sofa di samping jendela besar di ruang tamu.

"Hujannya kian deras, heh?" disesapnya kopi itu pelan, pahit meliputi rongga mulutnya.

Diletakkannya cangkir yang masih mengepul itu di meja kopi di depannya. Sebelahnya tanggannya masih terus mengelus kucing putih yang kini terlelap di pangkuannya.

Miko kembali tersenyum. Matanya memejam, menikmati harmoni titik air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi.

 **.**

 _Rintik hujan sudah berubah menjadi badai kala gadis manis itu membuka mulutnya, "Aku akan pindah ke Inggris minggu depan."_

 _Pemuda bersurai samudra hijau itu hanya dapat tersenyum. Tangan rampingnya diulurkan untuk mengelus mahkota mentari si gadis. "Begitukah?"_

 _Dua setengah tahun sudah terlewat sejak mereka pertama kali bertukar nama. Dan, mungkin karena ada benang takdir yang mengikat mereka—Mikuo tertawa keras-keras saat Lenka menyatakan hal itu padanya—hubungan mereka menjadi dekat dengan cepat. Walau Mikuo sudah menjadi mahasiswa tingkat dua di salah satu universitas negeri ternama dan Lenka baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya dua bulan lalu._

" _Hanya itu responmu?" Lenka mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa Mikuo-_ senpai _tidak akan kesepian?"_

 _Mikuo terkekeh, didekapnya tubuh mungil si gadis ke pelukannya. "Kau seharusnya lebih mementingkan pendidikanmu, Lenka. Aku akan kesepian atau tidak itu bukan masalah."_

 _Lenka menggenggam lengan Mikuo yang melingkarinya erat. "Tapi aku pasti akan kesepian."_

 _Mikuo menghela napas, diistirahatkan dagunya ke pucuk kepalanya Lenka. "Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat media sosial, kan?"_

 _Lenka tidak menjawab. Hujan badai di luar apartemen Mikuo menjadi harmoni yang memanjakan telinga keduanya._

 _Setelah sekian menit, gadis itu akhirnya kembali menggerakkan bibir sewarna mawarnya. "Tapi aku suka_ senpai _," serunya lirih._

 _Suara tetes air yang menghentak tanah di luar sana masih terdengar jelas, sejelas gumaman lirih Lenka._

 _Namun Mikuo tertawa pelan. Memilih untuk tidak menjawab, memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar._

 **.**

Mikuo membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris mata sewarna samudra hijau indah. Angkasa luar tak lagi monokrom, hujan sudah berhenti membasahi bumi.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran," lirihnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Mikuo bangkit, memindahkan kucing putih bermanik belang itu ke sofa yang baru saja didudukinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Kucing itu masih tertidur pulas, Mikuo mengelusnya sejenak sebelum meraih cangkir kopi yang masih tersisa setengah.

Mikuo kembali meneguk cairan yang masih agak hangat itu hingga tandas sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Samar-samar diciumnya aroma tanah yang menguar khas usai hujan; petrikor.

Mikuo tersenyum miris, ' _Petrikor, heh? Sungguh membawa kenangan_.'

Hujan kembali hadir, di sisi pelupuk Mikuo yang menutup.

 **.**

 _Mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengkontak sejak konservasi mereka di apartemen Mikuo. Seminggu telah berlalu, hari itu Lenka akan pergi ke Inggris. Mikuo sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada si gadis kalau Mikuo tidak bisa mengantarnya ke bandara._

'Ada jadwal kuliah. _', tulisnya._

 _Mikuo segera membereskan alat-alat tulisnya, jadwal kuliahnya baru saja selesai. Hujan baru saja berhenti beberapa saat yang lalu, meninggalkan jejak bau petrikor yang khas._

 _Iris samudra hijaunya melirik jam besar yang tergantung di dinding ruang kelasnya, '_ Mungkin masih sempat, _' batin Mikuo._

 _Baru saja Mikuo berlari meninggalkan area kampusnya, ponsel pintarnya berbunyi nyaring._

 _Tulisan_ [Kagamine Lenka] _memenuhi layar sentuh ponselnya._

'Lenka? _' kening si pemuda mengerut._

" _Halo?"_

"Se-sen-senpai…?"

'Ini bukan suara Lenka _.' Tangan Mikuo mencengkeram ponselnya erat, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jangan tanya mengapa, Mikuo sendiri tidak tahu._

" _Ini siapa?"_

" _Mi-Mikuo-_ senpai _…, ini R-Rin," suara penelepon di seberang sama terdengar bergetar._

" _Rin? Lenka mana?"_

" _Le-Lenka-_ nee _…"_

 _Mikuo merasa jantungnya seketika berhenti bekerja. "Mo-mobil yang ditumpangi Lenka-_ nee _terguling dalam perjalanannya ke bandara, Mi-Mikuo-_ senpai _."_

 _Ponsel yang dipegangnya jatuh, menghantam kubangan air selepas hujan._

Ini bohong, bohong, bohong, bohong, bohong, bohong, boho—

 _Bau petrikor pekat yang menguar tercium Mikuo dengan jelas, menyadarkannya akan realita._

 _Likuid asin mulai mengalir pelan dari sisi mata Mikuo._

 _Mikuo bahkan belum menjawab pernyataan si gadis._

 _Mikuo bahkan belum mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap si gadis._

Hatsune Mikuo _bahkan belum berkata bahwa dia_ mencintai Kagamine Lenka _._

— _sudah terlambat. Lenka_ nya _sudah pergi._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Halo. Maaf sudah manyampah. Haha.  
**

 **Sampai jumpa.**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
